


Fear For My Follicles

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Occupation, Baby Boba Fett, Bad Flirting, Boba's the one doing the flirting on behalf of his buir, Hairdresser Jango Fett, M/M, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Meet-Cute, Pretty Obi-wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: I could just eat you up,says the youngling, straightfaced.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185





	Fear For My Follicles

"Hoy, _coplikla_." Obi-wan looks around, startled out of his weekly dose of the future - _beware of those taller than you, or an item of your apparel will be stolen_ _within the week_ \- by the backhanded compliment, then tilts his head down when perusal of waiting room garners nothing but amused, if slightly despairing, looks. He fancies even the empty buckets are getting in on it - or he has at least never felt the soul of the Manda in the _'gam_ so strongly.

"You look _janad_. I could just eat you right up," the youngling standing before him says, completely straight-faced.

Flirtation and the non-offensive deflection thereof is a staple of Obi-wan's out of Temple experience. Its constant practice is part of what make him such a successful negotiator and the Order's most capable survivor of diplomatic events. Still, regardless of of the act's sheer familiarity, he doesn't think he's ever been approached by a being so young before. The _ad_ looks to be mostly human, unlike the majority of waiting (and watching) customers, so he judges him to be roughly initiate age.

"Boba." A voice intercedes from further in the shop.

The newly named Boba turns, keeping Obi-wan in his peripheral. In any other setting, after any other exchange, it would come across as distrustful. "Lek, _buir_?"

"We don't eat our guests."

Boba's _buir_ runs a quick hand through his hair and meets Obi-wan's eye with unfairly attractive smirk. Obi-wan feels the tips of his ears heating entirely without his permission. The _mando'ad_ has all the force presence of a rock, but even that isn't enough to blunt the focused interest radiating from every armor clad inch of him.

"Unless they ask," he adds, and Obi-wan pinks, much to their onlookers amusement, but his recovery is swift.

"Just here for a trim, I'm afraid."

Boba pokes his head out from behind his _buir's_ leg where he's pressed it, suddenly shy. "You don't have to be, _buir's_ the best cutter on the planet."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Boba called Obi-wan spicy. Yes, he is never going to hear the end of it once he grows up.


End file.
